The Legend of the black dragon
by darkitachi666
Summary: i decided to keep the story slow to keep a poorly done air of mystery and suspence
1. opening

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!!**_ so please be nice

this an AU fan fic with my own made-up lead character...but in involves many characters from the original series.

Im only posting ch.1 for now to see how ppl review R&R

Introduction

My name is Kuroryu Sairatoe. I hail from the hidden dragon...most of you may not have heard of this village. This is for good reason, it was wiped off the face of the earth. And

who would do such a thing as that; well it was assumed to be me because I'm the last survivor of the massacre and an S-ranked missing-nin.

Chapter 1

Kuroryu landed hard on the ground and i ran from the hidden snow's ANBU. "Kuroryu you bastard!"shouted the leader of this small ANBU squad assigned to kill him and leave no trace of his existence. Turning to face the 5 ANBU that had formed a semi-circular looking formation. "Pathetic, and u call yourselves ANBU and this is how you approach me? I'd recommend surrendering now because i don't wish to kill anyone.". "HA! This coming from the man that destroyed his own home village? Well lets see you try to take on all 5 of us" and with that the snow-nin they at least 40 kunai and shuriken which apparently struck the nin but then a cloud of smoke which gave off a massive explosion sending the snow nin a few feet back while Kuroryu formed th seals: snake, horse, dog, rat, dragon, tiger, snake, phoenix; then shouted "blazing phoenix jutsu!". Then out of no where 5 massive burning phoenix's shot from the sky and incinerated the 5ANBU instantly.

"I told you not to attack..." said Kuroryu as he landed on a near by branch. _"Fools..." _he thought to himself as he searched for a good place to rest. He wouldn't sleep so that he could keep an eye out for any more lame ANBU that would attempt to kill him.


	2. moving on

**CHAPTER 2**

**T**he next morning came with udder silence aside from the sining of some larks in a near-by tree. As Kuroryu sit next to his slowly dieing fire, as he stared he began thinking of that day his world was stolen from his hands...

"KURORYU!"shouted his best friend and ANBU teammate, Dorei, "RYU! The village is under attack!". This snapped him back into reality; "gather the others, we have to get back NOW!" Kuroryu said to his friend as he quickly made his way to the village. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his worst nightmare came to life. _"why did HE have to come?"_ Kuroryu thought to himself as he searched for and killed some of the attacking nins.

Then he ran to his house to check on his parents and little 3 year old Foramei. "MOTHER, FATHER ARE YOU OK?" he screamed searching the house. But when he entered his little sisters room he fell to his knees when he saw her there, in front of _Him_.

"WHY!?!?!?, why did u kill her?" he asked the masked ninja in front of him. "why did she have to die?, why did they all have to die?" he asked _Him..._

he was shaken from his dream by the sound of approaching foot steps. He quickly drew a kunai and hid near the entrance of the cave he had found. "ryu!...ryu!" yelled a familiar voice. "oh its only you Dorei, i thought u were a tracker-nin... well it looks like its just me and you still" Kuroryu said, resheathing his kunai. "have u found any traces of the others, or did they die while we escaped?" Kuroryu asked. "not a trace... i think they may have been incinerated along with the village, how could anyone have enough chakra to make a 5-point incineration jutsu of that magnitude?"

"well its kind of a... gekki-genkai...of sorts" Kuroryu said holding his shoulder. "What your saying your of _His_ family?????"Dorei asked in shock. "yes...hes my brother...but_ He_ let the darkness consume his soul...giving him immense power... but it destroyed his humanity..." Kuroryu said with a distant look in his eyes. "so what exactly happened?" asked Dorei inquisitively. "well its kind of like the infamous story of the Uchiha in Kohohagure. But instead of my older brother it was my twin...all of our family have a specific seal place on them at birth to seal the immense dark energy inside of our clan members each is different but, me and my brothers are identical. Because we were born at the exact same moment...and we both had a godly dark entity...the twin gods of chaos and devastation. I have chaos and he has devastation. We both got the black dragon seal...which is why i was named Kuroryu...but he was named Kurojin." Kuroryu said as he put another log on the fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading my fanfic...chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Options

CHAPTER 3

Dawn rose quickly out of the darkness of night, but Kuroryu was already searching for his and Dorei's next place to hide. "Shit!" Kuroryu said as he leaped from the branch he was on to the ground as it exploded….. "How did they find us already?" he questioned as he threw 6 kunai into the trees above "_where are they?"_ Kuroryu thought to himself as he scanned the area. "Humph, you truly are naïve aren't you?" said an ominous voice, the source of which Kuroryu couldn't track. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Kuroryu shouted towards the forest to his left as his mind raced, _"who is he?...what is he?...what does he want with me?" _Kuroryu thought to himself as he got ready for anything.

"What? You can't find me; well I thought a high level missing-nin like you would know. Well in that case let me inform you!" then out of the trees to Kuroryu's left a ninja dressed in a black cloak leapt to the ground a few feet from him. "Well, how about we talk about…. An offer my boss gave me?" asked the cloaked ninja to Kuroryu's left. "And what kind of offer is that? An ultimatum? I go easy or I die right? Well I'd like to see you try!" Kuroryu said to the ninja now in front of him. "What? Oh, now I see; you think I'm a tracker-nin right?, wrong…..I'm here to offer you the chance to avenge your village." Said the mysterious ninja. "And just how will you do that?" Kuroryu asked as he readied his stance. "Well you and your friend in the bushes there should follow me and everything will be brought to light, so will you come?" the ninja asked as he pointed to the bushes where Dorei was hiding. "You're very observant" Dorei said as he stepped out from the bushes he was waiting in.

"Humph, did you honestly think you could hide that quickly very well?" the ninja asked turning away; "so are you coming or what?" he finally asked as he was about to leave. Kuroryu and Dorei just looked at each other before Kuroryu said "fine, but first tell us your name." he demanded from the ninja. "Well for now u can just call me…..Shu…can we leave now?" asked Shu starting to get irritated. "Fine, fine. Let's go" Dorei said as the 3 ninja leaped into the trees.


	4. bloody silence

Chapter 4

As the 3 ninjas leapt from branch to branch, at a monotonous pace that even a small child could keep up with, in a silence of tense waiting agony. Then Kuroryu broke the silence " hey! Shu! When are we gonna hit a pace that will get us somewhere before we die of old age?" he said in a sarcastic yet serious tone. And with that Shu stopped and turned on the branch in front of him in one fluid motion. "Well then… if you're so bored then lets have some fun, but all ill give you is a kage bushinin" and with that Shu's index and middle fingers on each hand crossed and in a burst of smoke 2 bushinin's appeared.

"No… I wont, but I can guarantee Dorei does, don't you Dorei?" Kuroryu said motioning to Dorei who was standing on a near-by branch. "Sure… I give it 8 minutes tops f or your bushinin's Shu, now… lets begin" and with that Dorei got into a fighting stance which baffled Shu, but he didn't show it but Kuroryu could tell by the silence that lasted only a fraction of a second.

"Fine then…" and with that the 2 Shu's leaped at Dorei with incredible speed. But to Shu's surprise Dorei had his eyes closed as he perfectly evaded the twin attacks of the bushinin's. "But how?" asked Shu asked as if in amazement as he watched Dorei dodging and blocking every attack thrown at him. "Humph… did I forget to tell you… Dorei is a sound assassin, which means he, like Zabuza, doesn't need sight to kill a person… only the slight vibrations in the air made by muscle twitches all over the body allowing him, to have nearly the same abilities of a sharingan… only not as exact and through his ears."

And just as Kuroryu finished explaining this Dorei's eyes fluttered open as he pulled a kunai from his holster and sliced the first bushinin in half while kicking the other into a tree, and the both of them burst into a poof of smoke. "I was wrong… it only took 3 and a half minutes." Dorei said with a satisfied look on his face. "Very good Dorei. Now shall we get going at a decent pace this time Shu?" and with that Shu said "fine" and in an instant was bounding through the trees. "So you want to test us? Well then lets go Dorei." And the other two sent off catching up to Shu rather quickly.

"Hmph… so, you two are faster than I thought." Shu said smirking, as the three were about to reach a clearing through the trees Shu stopped again but this time signaled them to stop instead of letting them stop when they notice him like he did so many times before. "before we proceed I must have you two read these contracts and sign in blood before I can explain any thing else" Shu said handing them each a small scroll in which was a contract individually written solely for the ones they were meant for…

thanks for reading this far and please enjoy this chapter while I work on the exiting chapter 5… hopefully sometime in the next month… vacation….."


End file.
